


Learning To Fall

by Nicholls



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Some angels are dicks, Wings, broken!Lucifer, five hundred years changes a person, inner demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicholls/pseuds/Nicholls
Summary: Amenadiel agrees to take his brother back to Hell after the events at Lux, but when Malcolm threatens the detective's life, he returns. It's only been five days on Earth, but in Hell it's been five hundred years.





	1. Anywhere But Here

_Today was misery_   
_And I just can't believe this happened_   
_And I finally broke down_   
_She held onto my heart_   
_But now my only star is falling_   
_Its burning to the ground_

* * *

"Put your hands up!"

Lucifer couldn't believe what was happening as he eyed the gun aimed at him. He looked from the dead man on the floor to his right then back to the woman who held said weapon. Her eyes were accusing and held a twinge of fear. His heart sank.

"Detective, there's an explanation," he tried.

Chloe gripped her gun tighter as he moved closer. "Stop!" She commanded. "Don't say another word. Put your hands up."

The devil scoffed as he looked around at the police officers that invaded his night club. What the hell was happening?

"You give us no choice."

His heart sank even farther if it was possible.

"Lucifer Morningstar," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "You are under arrest."

He lifted his hands to his head, his eyes never leaving the detective's face.

Well, fuck.

"Come on Detective," he said, almost finding this situation funny. Apart from the dead body on the floor of his precious club and the fact that he had a gun leveled at his chest. "You can't seriously believe I killed that pathetic malcontent."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter what I believe."

Something broke within the devil at that moment. He stared at the woman in front of him, his hands slowly closing and returning to his sides. His eyes searched the detective's face for something, anything to let him know that all of this was a colossal misunderstanding. After finding nothing, he gave up.

"That's all that matters Detective," he said resignedly.

Chloe looked left at the new officer, Simon, who was clearly nervous, his gun shaking. This was only his second week on the job and was totally unprepared for this scenario. She had to get Lucifer to come with her before this got out of hand.

She turned back to her friend. "Put your hands in the air and surrender yourself."

Lucifer backed up towards the bar, a small smile playing on his lips. Chloe watched as his hands gripped the bar stool in front of him in an almost vice-like hold as he almost doubled over laughing.

"This isn't funny, Lucifer!" Chloe almost pleaded.

His head snapped up. "Isn't it?" He cried in between laughs. "I think this is the grandest joke I've heard in all my time!"

The devil continued laughing.

"And the best part is, it's on _me!_ " he roared as he looked around at the other officers. Their guns still trained on him.

Chloe raised her lifted her left hand in front of her while lowering her weapon. "Come peacefully," she tried reasoning. "We'll go to the station–"

"No," he snapped. "We won't."

Raising her gun again, Chloe mind was racing, desperately to figure a way out of this situation without anyone getting hurt. But Lucifer was making this increasingly difficult. "What are you doing?" She almost whispered.

"Well I'm accepting my role in all of this," Lucifer announced, as he stepped closer. "All of humanity's sins are the Devil's fault, right?"

_Lucifer…!_

"I mean I thought you knew different, but I was wrong."

He came to a stop in front of the female officer. His dark eyes boring into her soul.

"You're just like all the others."

That stung.

"So," Lucifer continued while going back towards his bar, "why not add one more murder to the pile?"

Chloe knew what he was doing. "This is not what this is Lucifer."

"C'mon what are you waiting for?" He shouted as he stretched out his arms, inviting them to shoot him. "You wanted your bad guy, well here he is! Gift wrapped just for you!"

"Don't take another step!"

"You!" Lucifer barked as he stopped in front of poor Simon, the officer's hands still shaking. "Newbie! C'mon. Riddle me with bullets. So you can go home, drink a nice cold beer, and feel _better_ about yourselves!"

Decker panicked. "Don't shoot him, he's unarmed!"

Lucifer smirked. He was so close.

"Oh you don't know that," he taunted and reached into his jacket, "maybe I have a gun!"

"Hands in the air!" Simon yelled. His finger almost pulling the trigger.

" _DO IT!"_

"NO!"

There was a deafening crack and a grunt of pain before complete silence. Chloe's eyes were wide as she looked at the space where her friend was just a second before. Black bar napkins fluttered to the ground but Lucifer was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Lucifer stumbled onto the rooftop as rain poured, soaking his expensive suit in seconds. He scoffed as he tilted his right arm towards him, looking at a slight rip where the newbie had clipped him. Damnit, he had been so close, he thought as he turned to his "rescuer."

Bloody human weapons.

"What were you trying to accomplish in there?" Amenadiel roared.

Shrugging his shoulders, Lucifer turned towards his brother while fishing a cigarette out of his coat pocket. "A good death," Lucifer replied. "Or at least a nice and messy one."

Amenadiel stared at him.

"And then you had to come and ruin everything like always."

He tried lighting it but the rain made it almost impossible. He growled in frustration, and forcibly threw the silver lighter off the roof.

"Why'd you swoop in and stop it?" The devil's eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't let someone else send me to hell, is that it?"

Amenadiel averted his eyes nervously.

"Well guess what brother? You don't need to kill me because I'm done here," Lucifer ground out. "I've had my fun on Earth, and there's no reason for me to stay anymore."

Something had happened to his brother, Amenadiel stared at him, trying to figure it out.

"You win," the dark haired man said, his voice betraying his inner sadness. "I'll go willingly. Please. Just– take me back to Hell."

The only thing that could be heard was the pounding of rain on concrete.

"All right."

Lucifer turned away from his brother, taking in the dreary Los Angeles cityscape, one last time. There was nothing for him in the human world anymore. His fingers slowly released his unlit cigarette and watched it fall.

The two angels were gone before it hit the ground.

* * *

Chloe's mind was racing as she drove back towards Lux. The scene with Dan playing over and over in her mind. He had betrayed her; he had lied to her. She couldn't believe that the man she had been married to for all those years, sat back and let the entire precinct think she was insane.

The car came to a stop at a red light, Chloe sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Lucifer thought she had abandoned him. The image of his broken expression was permanently seared into her brain. The way he was toying with her colleagues was textbook. She knew exactly what he was up to. It was suicide by cop, something she'd seen more than once.

"Why, Lucifer…?" she whispered.

She hit the accelerator as soon as the light turned green.

She had to find him.

* * *

Chloe found Lucifer's bartender in his penthouse, gathering what she thought were really nasty looking knives. The cop in her wanted to say something, but there were more pressing issues at hand.

"Mazikeen," the detective said as she exited the elevator. "Where's Lucifer?"

The demon stopped what she was doing and turned around. Her expression a mask of pure disdain.

"Hell," she barked out and continued packing her weapons.

Chloe came to a halt a few feet from the other woman. The answer was not acceptable.

"I'm serious. I need to find him."

Mazikeen snapped back around so she was face to face with the detective, her eyes blazing. "I never understood what he saw in you," she seethed. "But I was right. You humans are all the same."

There was a flashback in the cop's mind, Lucifer had said something similar only a couple hours ago.

"You can leave now," Mazikeen said coldly, her temper back in check. "There's the door."

Chloe wasn't giving up that easily. "Why are you still here then, if your boss left?"

"I'll be leaving in a few days. Lucifer wanted me to get a few things in order before I skipped town." The bartender didn't even look back when she replied. "He's not coming back. Now leave."

* * *

Lucifer scanned his surroundings as soon as Amenadiel dropped him off. The smell of sulfur was the first thing he noticed. Smirking, he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way down the path to his throne room.

Ash fell from the dark sky, making it look like it was snowing. Clouds loomed while thunder cracked in the distance as the Devil continued his journey, sending stray demons scurrying out of his path. His black eyes flashing red.

He ran his hand over the large, black ornate doors in front of him. After five years on Earth, here he was, back in the place he swore he would never return to. Sighing, he slammed his foot into the doors, causing them to come crashing off their hinges.

The demon sitting on the Devil's throne, jumped as the Lord of Hell calmly walked towards him.

"Well," Lucifer smiled, and calmly pulled off his coat, "this is gonna be fun."

* * *

_5 Days Later…_

Hundreds of bodies lay dead across the plains of Hell. While the Devil was gone many demons had tried to take the vacated throne. The newest ruler lay decapitated in the throne room, he had barely put up a decent fight.

Lucifer sat in his chambers, blood staining his hands and chest. Wiping the quickly the drying blood onto a towel, he looked up into the mirror in front of him.

It had been five days on Earth, but in Hell it had been five hundred years. His black hair hung down to his shoulders and over his crimson eyes. Now that he was back in his kingdom, he didn't have to hide anymore.

His skin had taken on an ashen appearance which made his eyes even more terrifying to those who crossed him and he was at least a foot taller than in his human form. Lucifer smirked. He was glad his true form didn't actually look like the skinless creature he showed his victims. That was actually just a projection of his soul, of the monster that lived deep inside him.

The Devil crossed the room and stretched out on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. Five hundred years was a long time to most people, but he wasn't most people, he was immortal after all.

About two hundred years in he finally started to forget his time in Los Angeles, along with the detective's face. Namely the expression she was wearing as she aimed her gun at him.

"Chloe…" he mumbled as he let his eyes slide shut for the first time in days.

* * *

Malcolm had disappeared. The man had been a police officer for almost two decades, he knew how to hide if he really wanted to. The LAPD had brought his wife and son in for questioning, but they didn't know anything. The rogue office had been distant ever since his miraculous recovery.

Since Dan had confessed to stealing evidence and giving the untraceable gun to Malcolm, the search for Lucifer Morningstar had been dropped.

Chloe sat at her desk, half expecting the taller man to saunter back into her life, with a toothy grin and a quip about sleeping with him. But five days had gone by and there hasn't been a word from him. Perhaps Maze was right. Maybe he was gone for good.

Sliding her chair back, Chloe grabbed her coat and headed for the exit.

" _You're just like all the others."_

She couldn't get over what Lucifer had said to her before he disappeared.

Sure he could be an arrogant asshole, and he knew just how to get under her skin. But there was also a side of him that could be incredibly kind and sensitive. She had seen it.

Trixie had taken his absence harder than anyone expected. Chloe had told her that Lucifer was on a business trip to New York City, and he wasn't sure when he'd be returning. She had been quiet the past few days, and it hurt seeing her like this.

Chloe walked through the front door of her house and sat down next to her daughter on the couch. She thanked Jess, the baby sitter, and told her it was all right if she went home a little earlier than normal. After handing the girl a few bills, Chloe wrapped her arm around Trixie.

"Mommy, are you sure you haven't heard from Lucifer?"

The detective looked down sadly. "No baby," she replied. "He doesn't have his phone on him. He must have forgotten it."

"Oh," Trixie said quietly. "I miss him."

Stroking her hair, Chloe smiled sadly. "I do too, Monkey."

* * *

"So he's still missing?" Dan said through the phone, his head leaning back on the cold wall of his cell.

Chloe was careful to keep her voice down, it was after Trixie's bed time after all. "He's gone. I've looked all over Los Angeles."

Daniel Espinoza was not the biggest fan of the night club owner, that much was apparent to anyone with eyes, but he wasn't stupid. He saw how Chloe looked at Morningstar, and how Trixie did too for that matter, when she thought no one was watching. It hurt to see his ex-wife so enthralled with another man. She could deny it all she wanted, but Dan could see the truth.

She loved him.

He sighed. This was his fault. Trusting Malcolm had been a huge mistake. He never should have given him that stolen gun. If he hadn't then Lucifer wouldn't be missing, and Chloe… she… she wouldn't be so upset right now.

_You've really screwed up this time, Espinoza,_ Dan thought bitterly.

In a desperate bid to save his failing relationship, he'd gone and made the biggest mistake in his life.

"Chloe…" he tried. "I'm sorry."

On the other end of the line he could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"Dan, you've said that before."

"I know. But, I never thought I would be feeling guilty about Morningstar."

It was almost hilarious.

"Have you told Trixie the truth?" He asked.

"No, I told her he was on a business trip to New York."

"Chloe…"

"I know, Dan," she snapped. "But what was I supposed to tell her? That he just up and left without saying goodbye?"

Dan looked up as the guard motioned that his time was almost up by tapping on his watch.

"Listen, I get why you did it. But she's gonna figure it out if a year goes by and he never comes back."

"I know, I know."

The guard, Matt, his name tag said, held his hand out. "Time's up."

"Look, Chloe," he said quickly. "Tell Trixie I love her."

"I will, Dan."

"I really hope you find him."

Chloe didn't have a response for that and felt grateful when the line went dead. The guard obviously was sick of waiting. She slid the phone onto the table next to her bed and turned out the light. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in days.

* * *

Chloe looked around at her surroundings, but it was completely pitch black. She tried to remember how she got here in the first place when she was suddenly standing in a white, marble room with large, onyx double doors. A large throne stood at the end, illuminated by a row of torches.

It was beautiful.

She turned her head as she heard footsteps. In front of the throne stood Lucifer, still looking the same as the day he left. Without thinking, she took off towards him.

"Lucifer!" she called as she ran, desperate to reach him and bring him home.

The man in question pivoted around as the detective came to a halt in front of him. She looked up at him and almost backed up a step. He looked almost like he always did, hair perfectly done with a pressed suit and dress shirt. Except his eyes.

Chloe gasped slightly.

They were red.

"Chloe," he said lowly.

Shaking her head, Chloe didn't have time to worry about this right now. She had to get him back to Los Angeles with her, that's all that mattered.

"Lucifer, please you have to come with me," she pleaded.

Lucifer flinched away when she went to grab his hand, almost like he was afraid he would burn her.

"Lucifer!"

The taller man looked at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"Go back, Chloe."

The ringing of her alarm jerked her awake. Her breath coming in gasps as she tried to silence the offending device.

"Lucifer…"

Back in Hell, the Devil's eyes snapped open, fire blazing in their depths.

* * *

After dropping Trixie off at school and informing her that Jess would be picking her up today, Chloe made her way to the station. The dream still weighing heavily on her mind. He had been so close, if only she could have reached forward and pulled him back to reality with her. Everything could go back to the way it was before this entire mess with Malcolm. He would go back to trying to get her into his bed, and she would continue rolling her eyes every time he mentioned he was the devil.

She stepped out of her vehicle and walked through the front doors of the station, saying good morning to a few fellow officers as she made her way to her desk.

Even though she wanted to be out looking for Malcolm, there was a stack of paperwork taunting her. She groaned as she reached for the first folder.

* * *

Mel Graham arrived at the station a couple hours later, looking beside herself. After seeing her enter the station, Chloe was immediately at her side, trying to calm the distraught woman.

"Mrs. Graham, can you tell me what happened?"

It took a half an hour to get to this point, but she had finally calmed down enough to talk.

She nodded slowly. "Malcolm showed up earlier this morning, tearing the house apart looking for money. He was frantic, ranting about how he didn't have enough."

Chloe knew what he was doing. After all, fake IDs didn't come cheap.

"Do you know where he went?"

Mel shook her head no. "He wouldn't speak to me," she replied. "Ever since he's recovered he's been… different. But this, this was destructive. Violent."

The detective put her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. He's probably getting ready to leave town. And he's getting desperate for money."

"What if he comes back?"

Chloe tried to be reassuring. "I'll have a squad car watch over your house until we find him. Don't worry. You and your son will be fine."

* * *

After the events with Malcolm's wife, Chloe returned to her pile of paperwork. After shuffling through a few folders she stopped. A single piece of paper fell to the floor and she bent down to retrieve it. A small smile spread across her face as she looked at it.

A few days before the whole fiasco with Malcolm, Lucifer had been complaining about being "bored out of his bloody mind" and that's when the detective had thrown a notepad and a red marker at him. The devil had raised an eyebrow at her, as if asking what he was supposed to do with the items.

"Act like a child, get treated like one."

Lucifer had huffed at her words and proceeded to uncap the marker. The notepad had bought Chloe about five minutes of uninterrupted silence, until she noticed a piece of paper in her line of sight. Rolling her eyes, she had just looked at her partner with a face that clearly showed no traces of being amused.

If Lucifer noticed, he didn't show it. He just shot her a wide grin.

"Is this a devil emoji?" Chloe asked.

At that, Lucifer almost immediately frowned. "If you must know, I've been using that way before you humans even created the telephone."

Chloe didn't say anything to that. It was in that instant that her boss had poked her head out of a nearby room and told them they had a case. Lucifer had gleefully jumped up from his chair, motioning for the detective to hurry it up.

Grabbing her firearm, she had tossed the drawing aside amongst her other papers.

In the present, she gazed sadly at her desk, the horned smiley face staring back at her. Lucifer really was a bad artist.

* * *

A few hours later, Chloe grabbed her keys and headed home. She had no active cases, and had a sneaking suspicion that the lieutenant was taking it easy on her, since Lucifer disappeared. It didn't matter if it meant she was able to spend more time with her daughter, she was fine with it for now.

When she pulled up to the house she could almost feel that something wasn't right.

As she walked up to the front door, one hand was on her gun. She walked into her house and spotted Jess, the baby sitter, on the floor unconscious. Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed for help while checking for a pulse.

"Trixie! Honey it's me!"

Chloe ran through the house looking for her daughter. Panic gripped her chest. She almost didn't notice when the ambulance showed up to take Jess to the hospital.

She was about to leave and go back to the station when her phone rang. The caller ID said "Trixie" and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Trixie! Where are you?"

There was a pause before, "Hello Decker."

Chloe paled. "Malcolm," she breathed.

The man on the other end smirked. "I'm sitting here with your daughter. Say hi to your mother."

"Mommy," a small voice filtered through the speakers. "Mommy, I'm scared."

"Don't worry baby, everything'll be all right."

Malcolm put the phone back to his ear. "That's enough of that," he said. "I'm going to level with you Decker. I've still got friends at the precinct. I know you're looking for me."

What was he getting at?

"I also know that your partner is MIA, so I have nothing to worry about."

"Malcom, what do you want?"

The corrupt cop laughed. "Money," he replied as if it were obvious. "I'm about ten grand short. Bring it to me and I'll let your daughter live."

Chloe didn't see a way out of this.

"Ok, just tell me where to meet you."

"Perfect," Malcolm grinned. "Remember, no other cops, or she dies."

* * *

An hour later, Chloe found herself standing in an airplane hangar, with a bag of cash strapped over her shoulder. Her weapon lay at her feet.

"Malcolm!" she shouted. "I have what you want. Now let Trixie go."

The man was still pointing a gun at the little girl. Her face betraying how afraid she was. He scoffed and pushed her forwards toward her mother. Trixie ran, tears streaming down her face as she collided with the detective.

"Now the money, if you'd be so kind. Also the gun."

Chloe stopped stroking her daughter's hair long enough to glare at the man and push the duffel bag and weapon across the floor. While Malcom was busy with that brief distraction, the detective told the little girl to go hide and to not come out until it was safe.

"Thank you," he said after looking through its contents and then brought his weapon level to her head.

Chloe stiffened. "We had a deal, Malcolm!"

The weapon never wavered.

"I know," he drawled. "But since I was going to shoot you at Palmetto, I might as well finish the job."

His finger squeezed the trigger.

"This time, no one's going to save you."

* * *

Lucifer was sitting on his throne, lost in thought when suddenly images flashed before his eyes. He watched as that dirty cop, Malcolm held a gun to Chloe's head, taunting her. He launched to his feet, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

He had to do something, anything.

There was only one person who could save her and he knew it, so he closed his eyes and swallowed his pride.

"Dad…"

* * *

Gunshots rang through the hangar as Malcolm pulled the trigger multiple times. He was going to make sure she was dead this time around. He went to pull it a fourth time when a rush of air almost knocked him backwards.

Chloe thought she was dead, until she felt familiar arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Slowly she opened her eyes and came face to face with a man with long, black hair and piercing eyes. The same eyes she saw in her dream.

"Lucifer," she breathed.

The devil looked down at her.

"Hello, detective."


	2. Call Me Devil

_I ain't no angel._   
_Don't got no halo._   
_I cut off my wings._   
_Made my momma scream._   
_I'm your darkest dream._   
_They call me devil._   
_My heart is empty._   
_They call me devil._   
_Just try and tempt me._

Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hello, detective."

This was real, he was real. She could feel his strong arms around her frame and the steady beat of his heart. Chloe stared up at the man in front of her, eyes widening a bit. His hair was longer than the last time she'd seen him and it caught her by surprise.

The most shocking thing was not that he was shirtless, no that was almost an everyday occurrence for him. No, it was the huge, white wings wrapped around the pair. They were massive, and she was almost positive that they were glowing.

But it was still Lucifer. Her Lucifer.

Malcolm could only stare wide-eyed at the bullets which lay harmlessly on the hangar floor. This wasn't happening, it wasn't possible. He had been so close to his goal. So very close.

Lucifer's crimson eyes left the detective's face to glare at the other man. He smirked and flexed his wings, sending a violent blast of wind towards the corrupt cop, knocking him to the ground. His gun fell uselessly from his grasp and slid a few feet away.

Without saying a word, Lucifer slowly released his hold on the detective and stalked toward the fallen man, who was trying desperately trying to crawl away. Chloe watched as Lucifer reached down and grabbed Malcolm by the throat and hauled him roughly to his feet.

"Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm," Lucifer purred. His voice taking on a double quality. "What am I going to do with you?"

Malcolm's eyes held nothing but fear as he stared into the face of the devil.

"H-hey buddy," he stammered. "Didn't expect to see you again."

Lucifer tightened his grip on the man's throat and smiled so you could see his teeth, and Chloe swore they resembled fangs.

"Remember the last time I tried this?" Lucifer said as his eyes blazed.

Malcolm paled noticeably.

"Well, I've had another five hundred years of practice."

"Oh, God," the cop breathed.

Lucifer's eyes smoldered. "Sorry, Malkie, but I'm the Devil."

Chloe could only watch and listen and Malcolm screamed and tried to claw his way from the devil's grasp to no avail. She almost backed up a step as the temperature in the hangar rose at least ten degrees as Malcolm continued to struggle.

"Goodbye, Malcolm."

The corrupt cop gave one last scream before falling silent, his eyes rolling back into his head. Lucifer scoffed as the body went up in flames and turned to nothing but ash. After flexing hand a few times, he calmly walked back to the detective.

He stopped a few feet from her, his wings disappearing into thin air.

"Where have you been?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "Hell."

Chloe was still reeling from the fact that just seconds ago her friend had a giant set of wings attached to his back. She thought back to every time he told her that he was the devil, all those times he talked about God as if he were actually his father, and all those times he was telling the truth.

As if he could read her mind, he smiled sadly before saying, "I told you I would never lie to you."

"I suppose you did," Chloe replied slowly.

"Mommy?"

Both adults turned as Trixie ran out of hiding a huge smile plastered across her young face. She made a beeline straight for the devil and instantly attached herself to him.

"Lucifer!"

"Ah, yes. Hello spawn."

Trixie lessened her hold a bit. "I saw your wings!"

"Did you now?" He asked, trying to dislodge her from his tall frame.

"I did! I thought they were beautiful!"

Chloe smiled, clearly amused, as she watched her daughter continue to hug the taller man's leg while he tried to squirm out of her grasp. It was like nothing had changed.

"Can I see them again?"

Lucifer looked to her for help.

"Honey, maybe later, it's after your bedtime. C'mon, let's go home."

Trixie stuck out her bottom lip and reluctantly let the devil go.

"And you," Chloe said and looked back to Lucifer. "You need a haircut."

Lucifer tilted his head to the side.

"I hadn't noticed, but I suppose you're correct."

* * *

"Lucifer, look at me."

The devil turned his red eyes on her, his hair moving slightly in the night breeze as he leaned his back on the porch railing.

"Yes, detective?"

Chloe looked up at him. "I'm sorry about the other day."

"It's fine, after all that was hundreds of years ago anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe frowned, her expression pure confusion.

"In Hell, time moves at a different rate," Lucifer explained. "If I had to guess, it would be one hundred years in Hell for every day on Earth."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"It's been five hundred years since you've been gone?"

Lucifer shrugged. "More or less."

There was a pause.

"Are you staying?"

Lucifer slowly pushed himself off the wood railing. "Chloe, I–"

He didn't get to finish his sentence though, because suddenly there was someone standing next to the Devil. Chloe jumped back quickly, her hand going to her gun. Lucifer on the other hand just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Luci! Love the hair."

Lucifer stiffened. "What are you doing here, Gabriel?" He growled.

Chloe moved her hand away from firearm and relaxed her posture a bit. It seemed that Lucifer knew the man since he didn't immediately toss the intruder off the porch.

Yet.

"What? Are you not happy to see me, Luci?"

Lucifer stared at the slightly shorter, blonde man who was leaning dangerously into his personal space. He sighed as Gabe's bright, blue eyes sparkled while a huge smile adorned his face. He never could stay mad at his little brother for too long.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated.

Gabriel pouted and Chloe snickered because he looked like Trixie when she was upset.

"Right to business huh?" Gabriel replied and put his hands on his hips. "Ok then."

The Devil crossed his arms and waited.

"Lucifer, Father has asked me to tell you, that he is letting you have a little vacation as it were," Gabriel said and patted him on the shoulder. "You deserve it."

There was silence before an insane amount of laughing filled the night air. Chloe could only watch as Lucifer held onto the railing for support as he almost doubled over. The wood started to splinter as his grip tightened.

"Deserve it?" He rasped. "That's rich. He tosses out his firstborn to rule the Underworld for millennia and then just grants him a vacation?!"

Gabriel frowned slightly. "Lucifer… you have to know, I never wanted you to be cast out."

Lucifer turned to his brother. "I know, you were the only one."

"Well, Mike didn't want it either, but you know how it goes," he said and looked up into the sky. "Once Dad makes up his mind, nothing can change it."

There was an annoyed huff.

"It is good to see you brother."

Lucifer nodded a little. "You too, Gabe."

As if seeing her for the first time, Gabriel smiled at the detective. "Hello, Chloe Decker," he said cheerfully and bowed. "I can see why my older brother wants to stay here so much."

Chloe could only stare.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he continued. "My name is Gabriel, Messenger of the Heavens."

"Nice to meet you," Chloe said, finally finding her voice. "So, you're younger than Lucifer?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yup! By a few thousand years or so, give or take, time wasn't really a factor back then. Lucifer is actually the oldest. He was the first angel Dad created."

"I didn't know that."

"Yes well," Lucifer interjected. "That was a long time ago."

"Lucifer…"

"It's late," The Devil said quickly. "You should get some sleep."

Chloe wanted to protest, but a yawn betrayed her. "I suppose you have a point there."

Lucifer only nodded.

"I'd like to talk more tomorrow. Would it be all right if I came by Lux?"

He paused. Right, he did still own that now didn't he?

"That'd be fine," he said and nodded.

Chloe smiled and quickly grabbed his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I missed you," she said quietly before disappearing into the house.

Gabriel turned his head back and forth between the couple, a huge grin appearing on his face. His eyes glinted mischievously. Oh… Lucifer was never going to hear the end of this.

When he turned back to his brother, Lucifer was already halfway down the beach, his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets as he briskly walked away from the Decker household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. As always leave a comment and expect a new chapter every Sunday. That is my plan. Unless something comes up, like Skyrim Remastered, Final Fantasy XV, or Pokemon Sun and Moon...


	3. What Makes A Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Lucifer have a little heart to heart.

_To tell me now (tell me now)  
_ _n' show me how (show me how)  
_ _To understand (understand)  
_ _What makes a good man?_

* * *

 "Luci!"

The older angel didn't seem to hear his younger brother and kept walking down the beach, his mind somewhere else.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and tried to keep up. His legs weren't as long as his brother's and he knew it. After about a second, he stopped and smacked himself on the head. Right, angel. Wings. Teleportation. He'd almost forgot.

Lucifer luckily looked up at the very last second to avoid running headlong into the smaller man.

He growled lowly in his throat, his eyes flashing. "Shouldn't you be running back to Heaven?"

Gabriel frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. For as long as he could remember, and he could remember a lot, Lucifer's temper had never been this short. Sure the guy could be prideful, arrogant, and had a tendency to be a little vain, but he was never _this_ quick to anger towards his family. Especially him.

Something was wrong.

"Lucifer–" he tried, but before he could get another word out his brother vanished.

Without missing a beat Gabriel followed him.

"Hey!"

Gabriel looked around, thankfully they were so far down the beach no one would notice if he, a grown angel, started yelling and chasing his older brother like a crazy person.

Small victories.

Lucifer had about a second to put his wings away before he was tackled to the ground causing sand to fly everywhere. He roughly shoved his little brother off of him before rounding on the smaller man. The Devil's eyes flashed dangerously in the night.

The Messenger gulped. There was a small chance he overshot his intended target.

See, Gabriel tried to land a few feet in front of his brother, but he misread Lucifer's flight pattern and ended up running straight into the older archangel. Gabe spat sand out of his mouth as Lucifer got to his feet.

"Lucifer…?" Gabriel whispered as he watched as his brother's sclera turned a murky black.

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and it sent a shiver down Gabriel's spine. He didn't know what was going on, this wasn't his brother. It couldn't be.

This was the Devil.

He had heard rumors from his brothers and sisters about how many of them refused to get close to the Underworld, they said spending too much time in Hell changed a person. Gabriel hadn't put much stock into it though, after all, only demons and damned souls wandered the depths of Hell.

Sure he had been worried when Father barred Lucifer from Heaven and cast him into the Pit. Lucifer was his older brother, he loved him. But he didn't have any doubts that he would be all right, he was the first angel, the strongest of the heavenly host, the Morningstar.

As Gabriel stared at the being looming over him he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. The rumors had been true. He felt sick to his stomach.

After Lucifer fell, Father had banned anyone from going down to Hell. Gabriel and Michael had desperately tried to convince him to change his mind, but were ignored.

The archangel heard a roar and quickly rolled to the side, just as a fist collided with the ground, sending a shockwave rippling through the earth. He scrambled to his feet, not wanting to be on the receiving end of that blow.

"Lucifer!" Gabriel shouted. "Lucifer would you just stop!"

The Devil snarled and launched forwards, catching Gabriel around the waist. The Messenger bit back a cry as they both crashed into ground for the second time that night.

Maybe if he had tried harder to convince Father to let him visit his brother, he wouldn't be half submerged in salt water getting the ever loving crap beaten out of him at the moment.

Did Father know what he did to his favorite son, to his firstborn? Did he know this would happen when he sent Lucifer to Hell? Gabriel felt a twinge of anger toward God in that instant. Yeah, Lucifer did question their Father but did his punishment really fit the crime? Did he deserve to have his soul twisted and turned into this?

Gabriel caught Lucifer's fist as his brother tried another strike.

No, he didn't.

"I'm so sorry, brother," Gabriel uttered sadly. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Lucifer stopped mid-motion, his fangs slowly shrinking back to their normal length. The Messenger breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his brother's eyes turn back to their normal dark brown.

"Gabe?" Lucifer whispered tiredly. His skin finally starting to regain its original pallor.

Gabriel caught the Devil as he fell backwards. "Yeah it's me, Luci. You ok?"

Lucifer closed his eyes. "I never wanted anyone to see that."

"Don't worry, you're fine now," Gabriel smiled slowly. He knew in the back of his mind that he was lying through his teeth.

"It's not that simple," Lucifer sighed, he was so exhausted.

Gabriel was silent for a moment. "I wondered why your eyes were constantly red when I first arrived. Kinda makes sense now."

It took a second, but Lucifer pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. He felt so embarrassed. After being cast out of Heaven he ruled Hell for a couple millennia before he noticed that something was wrong. A part of him enjoyed being cruel and sadistic. The longer he spent in the Underworld the more the feeling grew and darker his soul became.

Lucifer growled at himself. Normally he was pretty good at keeping that side of himself at bay, locked deep inside. But the look on the detective's face… that had done it.

Something had broken, and he wasn't sure if it could be fixed.

"Luci?" Gabriel asked.

"You can go now Gabe," Lucifer replied dismissively.

Gabe raised his eyebrows as if he had just remembered something. "Oh, about that," he said slowly. "I'm actually thinking of sticking around a bit, you know?"

"Dad sent you to babysit me?"

"Not exactly."

Lucifer made a face. Dear old Dad strikes again. Damns his favorite son to Hell then can't seem to leave him alone or two seconds.

"Fine," Lucifer relented as he tried to wipe the wet sand off his pants.

"Great!" Gabriel clapped his hands and had a genuine smile on his face. "I've always wanted to explore LA."

For some reason Lucifer was beginning to feel like Gabe was going to get him in a lot of trouble.

"Can I stay with you?" The Messenger asked hopefully.

Lucifer slid his hand over his face and groaned.

* * *

 Morning came before Chloe had gotten more than a couple hours of sleep. She couldn't stop thinking as the events of last night played over and over in her mind.

If she concentrated hard enough, she could still feel his wings wrapped around her frame. The ones she saw during the auction paled in comparison, now she understood why Lucifer was so concerned when they went missing. Back when he had asked her to put out a ABV on a pair of angel wings she thought he was just a little insane.

During the night her mind managed to drift back to when she first met him.

" _Lucifer Morningstar."_

" _Lucifer Morningstar? Is that a stage name or something?_

" _God given, I'm afraid._

Now that she looked back, the pieces were all there, but her analytical mind refused to accept them. After all, what kind of person would believe that the actual Devil lived in Los Angeles?

When Lucifer had been shot six times by Jimmy Barnes she had chalked that one up to her mind playing tricks on her as she was lying in a pool of her own blood. It had been a bit hazy but she was sure he had winced as he took multiple bullets to the back.

Then she had woken up in the hospital and he was there sitting next to her bed, clearly unhurt.

The next time was when she had barged in on Lucifer's insane punishment with Nick and his adopted son and student, Josh. Nick had fired the gun and Chloe had waited for Josh to drop to the ground but he never did. One second Lucifer had been standing in her line of sight and the next he was behind her.

" _Looking for someone?"_

Nothing with Lucifer was normal. Especially when he had thrown Joe Hanson twenty feet through a glass wall.

" _Did I squeeze too hard?"_ She had heard him say mockingly.

He had started to advance on the fallen manager, but was stopped, the anger drained instantly from his features as soon as they locked eyes. She had started to see a pattern but fought against the notion that perhaps he was the Devil as he so claimed.

" _Please don't hurt me!"_ Lindsay Jolson cried as she cowered in front of the police consultant.

" _Lucifer, don't move."_

" _Detective, you should leave,"_ Lucifer had replied right before she saw his reflection change.

Perhaps she had been a bit in denial, but then Lucifer had told her to shoot him and he bled like a normal person. After that it was easier to dismiss his "I'm the Devil" spiel as nothing more than talk, even though her mind kept telling her that all those previous events had in fact happened.

Lucifer was able to escape from her handcuffs and a locked car with ease. He was also able to perform feats of strength that should be near impossible. After the Spider shot and killed Father Frank, Lucifer had picked the man up by his throat and shoved him against the wall. The larger man's feet were at least two feet off the ground but that could have been adrenaline she reasoned.

Everything he said contradicted what happened to him. He said he was invulnerable but he could be shot and burned. But the second she saw and felt his wings she knew he was telling the truth.

" _I have never lied to you, and I will never lie to you."_

Lucifer Morningstar was a puzzle, one that she wasn't sure she'd ever fully figure out.

And that was fine.

Chloe watched the sun stream into her bedroom, signaling for her to begin her day. She had to go see Lucifer, to apologize to him. The expression on her partner's face haunted her every day he was missing.

" _You're just like all the others."_

As she dressed she thought about Trixie. On the way home her little girl had not stopped talking about how she knew an actual angel. Chloe had planned on talking to her about the kidnapping, but it seemed her daughter had other plans.

Trixie had totally dismissed Malcolm and was totally fixated on Lucifer.

Chloe was quick to point out that the fact that Lucifer was an angel had to be kept secret. Her daughter had nodded in agreement. Apparently she didn't want to share her angel with anyone else.

Children were surprisingly resilient, so the detective decided that when Trixie was ready and willing to talk about the event, she would be there. Until then, it was probably best not to pry it out of the kid, reliving the experience might not be the best idea at the moment.

It was early, but there was no one to watch Trixie at the moment, so Chloe planned to just bring her along until a knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Chloe grabbed her gun and headed down the steps. Right before she got to the door a voice said her name.

"Chloe it's me."

She opened the door and came face to face with her estranged husband.

"Dan?"

"Hey," he half-smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah sure," she pulled the door completely open and allowed him to walk in.

"Thanks."

"Dan, how are you here?" She asked.

Dan scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's complicated. With Malcolm going off the rails crazy, the department wanted to just sweep this matter under the rug. So they only charged me with mishandling evidence."

"Of course they did."

"Right well, I'll be able to return to work in a couple weeks after everything's died down. There will be a demotion and a pay cut, but at least I won't be in jail."

Chloe was actually glad to hear that Dan wouldn't be going to jail. She had dreaded telling Trixie that Lucifer wasn't coming back, telling her that Dan would be gone as well would have been a nightmare.

"I'm really glad, Dan, I am," Chloe said quickly. "But I need a favor."

Dan nodded. "Sure, anything. You name it."

"I need you stay here with Trixie," Chloe said as she searched around for a couple of items and shoved them into her bag.

Dan checked his watch. "It's seven in the morning on a Saturday."

"I know, I just have to go do something," she responded after pulling on her shoes. "And to anything Trixie says please just listen and I'll explain when I get back."

"All right," Dan said slowly.

"Thank you, I'll be back soon."

* * *

 The drive to Lux felt like an eternity. She swore she hit every red light on the way.

After parking her car, Chloe grabbed her bag and ran through the nightclub to the elevator which would take her up to his penthouse. For a moment she wondered why everything was unlocked, but then remembered that Lucifer had never been concerned with anyone stealing from him because who would dare steal from the Devil?

When the elevator doors opened, Maze was standing near the grand piano, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Thanks Decker," she mumbled as she passed.

"What are you talking about?"

Maze rolled her eyes and pushed the button to take her down to her floor. "I was so close to going back home, and then he came back to save you."

Chloe didn't have a chance to respond because the doors shut in her face, effectively ending the conversation.

She turned and walked towards Lucifer's bedroom, a place she had spent the night in not too long ago.

Lucifer was asleep, his long limbs tangled up in his black silk sheets. He was still wearing the same pants as last night so he hadn't even bothered to change before collapsing.

Chloe smiled despite how exhausted he looked.

Trying not to startle him, she carefully sat down on the bed. Almost instantly Lucifer's eyes snapped open and darted around wildly. When he finally focused on the woman next to him he relaxed visibly.

"Hey," she whispered and pushed a strand out hair out of his face, happy to see his eyes had returned to their warm brown color.

"Detective," he replied and propped himself up on his elbows. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to talk, and it couldn't wait," Chloe explained as she reached into her bag. "But first, you need to come with me."

Lucifer watched as the detective produced a comb and a pair of scissors.

"Very well," he laughed. "It's not like I had a barber readily available in Hell. But are you sure you're up for the task?"

"I'm sure. Trixie is afraid of getting her haircut by a stranger, so I do it. I'm actually not bad."

"Then I am all yours," Lucifer said and smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello good people! Here is chapter 3. If anyone is wondering what I thought long haired Lucifer would look like, please google: Cenred. It was one of Tom's roles from BBC's Merlin.
> 
> Also, I know that Amenadiel is canon oldest, but not in my mind. In the comics he wasn't even a main character. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you. I'm still very rusty, as it is probably very apparent. The first fic in a new fandom is always the hardest to write.
> 
> Stay safe, have a happy Lucifer Monday, and I'll see you next week.
> 
> Nicholls


	4. Lost In This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is ever so slowly opening up to the detective.

 

_Lost in this moment with you  
_ _I am completely consumed  
_ _My feelings so absolute  
_ _There's no doubt  
_ _Sealing our love with a kiss  
_ _Waiting my whole life for this  
_ _Watching all my dreams come true  
_ _Lost in this moment with you_

* * *

After Lucifer untangled himself from his bed sheets, Chloe asked him to jump into the shower and wet his hair. She found it odd when he had only nodded and went to do what she had asked instead of sliding in a quip about her wanting to see him naked.

He walked into his living room a few minutes later, with a towel wrapped around his waist, and took a seat in front of the detective.

"Whenever you're ready, Detective."

There were a few minutes of silence as Chloe worked, her mind trying to find something to talk about. Lucifer was being uncharacteristically quiet unfortunately.

"Lucifer, can we talk?"

The Devil tensed a bit. "What about?"

"That day at Lux."

"I told you," Lucifer sighed. "That was a long time ago."

"I'm still sorry."

"Yes, as you've said before."

Chloe brushed some of the hair off Lucifer's shoulders. "I know, but for me, you were only gone five days, but for you it was hundreds of years. Please talk to me Lucifer. I just feel there's something up with you."

Lucifer rolled his shoulders slowly, wishing he could just fly away.

"You told me you would never lie to me."

"That I did," he admitted. "All right Detective, you are correct."

"It's okay you can tell me."

There was a slight pause before Lucifer responded. "Hell was created by my Father to be the place where damned souls spend eternity paying for their sins," he explained. "After I was cast out I was tasked with ruling that depressing place."

"How long?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer thought for a moment. "Time is irrelevant to us, Detective. I am billions of years old after all."

That bit of information threw her for a loop, so much in fact she almost cut off the wrong amount of hair. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she had found out that Lucifer was an angel, and not once had age ever crossed her mind.

She stared at the back of the man sitting in front of her and saw that his scars were gone. Chloe had to stop herself from wanting to touch where they had once been. Last time she tried he had been keen to hide them from her, almost scared.

"Almost done?"

Chloe snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah, one second."

Lucifer fell silent again, leaving Chloe with her thoughts. The man or angel in front of her was billions upon billions of years old, and here he was sitting in front of her casually getting his hair cut. She couldn't help but smile at the situation, especially since he was also one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He practically radiated raw energy.

But something was wrong. This Lucifer was subdued and quiet and so unlike what she knew.

"People don't arrive broken," Lucifer whispered, his elbows on his knees. "But a million years of torment and pain… that's a different story, Detective."

Chloe's small smile faded and she carefully set her scissors down on the coffee table before moving around so she was face to face with the Devil. She placed on hand on his knee.

"Lucifer…"

Lucifer looked up slowly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I said that out loud," he mumbled to himself.

"No, no, it's okay," Chloe reassured. "It's okay, Lucifer."

"No it's not!" Lucifer growled his eyes flashing crimson. "I am approximately fifteen billion years old! I'm literally the Devil!"

Detective Decker felt her partner's leg tense suddenly, as the whites of his eyes darkened a bit. She jumped back as he drew himself up to his full imposing height, but refused to run away from him. There was no need to, she wasn't afraid.

Lucifer would never do anything to hurt her.

She was sure of it.

"I'm not afraid."

Lucifer turned his hellish gaze on the woman in front of him. "You should be."

"I'm not. I know who you are."

"Do you?" the Devil sneered. "How can you possibly know who I am?"

She wasn't backing down, no way. "I've worked with you for over a year, Lucifer! Don't you remember all those cases we've solved? All those people we've helped?" Chloe cried.

Lucifer scoffed. "A year is nothing to me."

"Lucifer…" Chloe whispered and felt a twinge of pain as he disregarded their entire partnership. What happened in those five hundred years he was away? She had to know, she had to help him.

He stepped back a little and the temperature in the penthouse rose noticeably. "I am the Devil," he said lowly, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "That's what that holier than thou pain in my ass determined when he threw me out."

Chloe swallowed slowly. "God, he…"

"Ah yes," the taller man bit out. "My dear old Dad threw me out! Never batted an eye! Every brother and sister watched as I was stripped of my position and tossed into the Pit. He forbade anyone to even visit!" Lucifer shouted. "I was alone for eons! And for what? Asking a question. Challenging his authority."

The muscles in his arms were straining against his anger. The tension in the room was almost palpable.

She was losing him.

"So I figured if I was going to be blamed for all the worlds sins, I might as well embrace it," Lucifer gritted his teeth. "Why fight it? Why try to be anything else if _God_ himself deems you evil?"

Chloe steeled herself against his words. No, he was wrong.

"You're wrong," she said, her voice unwavering.

Lucifer started laughing and didn't stop for a minute. "What could you possibly know?" he asked. "You, a human who's only walked this Earth for a couple decades. Don't pretend to understand anything!"

"You don't think I understand?" Chloe shouted and moved into the Devil's personal space. "I spent days and nights with you, going over case files, driving from crime scenes, interrogating suspects, and going on stakeouts! I watched you care for people, like Trixie and Father Frank. You became one of the most important people in my life, Lucifer!"

There was silence, and Chloe took that opportunity and placed her hand on his bare chest.

"I've seen you at your best," she whispered. "I've felt your heart beat. I know you're not a bad person."

Lucifer's eyes gradually faded back to their normal brown and the tension began to slowly leave his body. He exhaled deeply and leaned into the detective's touch. Chloe closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Lucifer's head fall and rest on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Chloe said again and ran her fingers through his damp hair in a soothing pattern.

Unlike earlier, those two words sounded oddly comforting this time around.

Lucifer couldn't describe what exactly it is about the detective that made him feel better, perhaps it was her soul. All he knew was that he never wanted to let her go.

"You aren't that person anymore, Lucifer. Your father does not dictate who you are."

Lucifer made a small noncommittal noise.

"I know you can't escape what happened with your family, and some wounds are just too deep, but I'm here for you."

"I know," Lucifer said softly. "Thank you, Chloe."

"You don't have just me, Lucifer. You have Maze, Trixie, your brother, and yes, even Dan."

"Detective Douche?" Lucifer said incredulously.

Chloe chuckled. "Well he was demoted today, so he's no longer "Detective Douche."

"That's too bad," the dark-haired man replied sadly. "I really liked that name."

"You'll have to find another one."

Lucifer paused for a second then shrugged. "I'm rather partial to it, so I think I'll just keep calling him that. It's more of a nickname now than an insult really."

"I don't think he knows it."

"It's fine," the Devil smiled. "I am the Devil after all. I can't always play nice."

The detective gently squeezed her partners arm. "It's good to have you back."

* * *

High above the streets of Los Angeles, Gabriel sat perched on the roof of Lux, his blonde hair moving in the wind. His eyes were closed as he leaned back against the cold stone, a sigh escaping his lips as he watched the scene below him play through his mind. Despite his relaxed posture he was prepared to move if a problem were to arise. That problem being his slightly angry older brother incidentally.

The archangel nearly flew down into the penthouse when he saw his brother's eyes darken. Gabriel saw him loom over the detective and prayed to their father he wouldn't hurt her. He held his breath as the situation eventually deflated.

He smiled. There was something special about Chloe Decker, that much he could see. When he had his fight with his brother, he could tell that Lucifer was holding back. Or holding something back that is. That something being the side of him that Hell helped create, and it terrified him.

Gabriel watched as his brother reverted to his normal self with only touch.

"Are you seeing this, Dad?" Gabriel asked the sky. "Do you see what happened to your favorite son? Do you see what Hell has done to him?"

There was nothing.

Gabriel only shrugged, he didn't actually expect an answer from his absent father, but he thought he would at least give it a try. After all, the young angel was the one who sent those visions to Lucifer while still in Hell.

"That's okay," Gabe continued. "I'll stay on Earth and watch over Luci, but I'm not doing it for you. I watched as he was thrown out of his home once, I won't let that happen again, because you _know_ that there will be some of my brothers who will disagree with your decision."

* * *

 "Mommy!" Trixie yelled as her mother opened the front door a couple hours later.

Chloe bent down and hugged her daughter. "Hey there Monkey, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Did you have fun with Daddy though?"

Trixie scrunched up her face. "Yes, but he didn't believe me when I told him what happened yesterday."

"Really?" Chloe asked and leaned into the living room. "Should we set him straight then?"

The little girl nodded her head furiously.

"Okay then, c'mon."

The detective walked in and took a seat in front of her estranged husband, who looked lost for words while Trixie excitedly jumped up back on the couch next to her father.

"Dan."

Newly demoted Daniel James Espinoza stared at the woman in front of him.

"Please tell me, that what Trixie said was false," Dan replied. "Please tell me that Malcolm didn't do what she said he did."

Chloe sighed. "He did. But he's not going to be a problem anymore."

"Was he arrested? I didn't hear anything about–"

"He exploded!" Trixie yelled, complete with arm gestures and sound effects.

Dan looked from his daughter to his wife and back again.

"He didn't explode," Chloe said slowly. "…More like disintegrated."

"What?"

"Lucifer made him disappear," Trixie proudly interjected. "I told you Daddy, he's an angel and also a magician."

"About that," Dan said slowly. "She told me that before. You don't actually believe that, do you?"

In all fairness, most people would probably have a hard time believing that a rich club owner in Los Angeles is an angel. That's fine.

"Chloe, you know I was raised Catholic, but you can't possibly expect me believe that Lucifer is an angel."

"No I don't," Chloe admitted. "That's why I'm going to show you."

"How are you going to do that?" Dan asked clearly suspicious.

Chloe stood up and motioned for the other two people in the room to do the same. She then shouted at the top of her lungs.

"LUCIFER!"

There was a second before a loud gust of wind swept into the room that made Dan's hair stand up on end. He blinked once and suddenly Lucifer was standing right in front of him, dressed in his normally immaculate black suit and button up shirt. His large, white wings spread wide, nearly taking up the entire room.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Dan yelped and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over the couch in his haste to get as far away as from the other man as possible.

"Sir Douche!" The Devil crowed. "Long time no see. Also, wrong deity, I'm afraid."

Dan's eyes looked like dinner plates.

"What?" Lucifer asked and turned around. "Do I have something on my suit?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The ex-detective shouted.

Lucifer smirked and put his wings away. "You were right Detective," he purred as he turned to her. "That _was_ fun."

"Okay, be nice. We need him to understand, not have a heart attack."

"Very well," the angel replied, and walked over to Dan. He stopped in front of the shocked human. "Listen up, because I am not repeating myself. I am Lucifer Morningstar, first son of God and sometimes Lord of Hell. There."

Chloe sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"There's no way," Espinoza muttered mostly to himself. "This isn't real."

"Oh I can assure you Ex-Detective Douche," Lucifer replied while smiling quite widely. "I am _very_ real."

Finding that his legs wouldn't support him anymore, Dan took a seat on the sofa and buried his hands in his hair. Thousands of thoughts were racing through his mind. Lucifer was the Devil and all those times he ran his mouth about Heaven and Hell… he wasn't joking.

 _This is ridiculous,_ Dan thought. He was Catholic, well loosely Catholic, as he told Chloe before, but going to church did nothing to prepare him for Lucifer Morningstar. Who was apparently an angel, the Devil, and the oldest son of God.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Did I break him?"

"Just give him a second," Chloe said as she tried to restrain her daughter from trying to hug the Devil. "It's a lot to process."

"Hi Lucifer!" Trixie shouted happily as she struggled against Chloe's hold, unable to hold in her excitement.

"Hello small human," Lucifer replied smoothly as he took a step back.

"Can you take me flying?"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "Monkey, not right now okay?"

Trixie stuck out her lower lip a little.

"Right, well, this has been great and all," Lucifer said unfurled his wings. "Let me know when he snaps out of whatever he's in."

Before he took off Chloe stopped him. "Will you be at work on Monday?"

With a smile that reached his eyes, Lucifer replied, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 4. Please leave a review if you so choose, and have a Happy Lucifer Monday!


	5. Still Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer go back to work, for a second anyway.

_Time's racing (Please slow down)  
_ _I got to find my way out  
_ _I'm hopeless (But hoping)  
_ _My lungs won't fail me now  
_ _'Cause I'm still breathing  
_ _It's hard to be a man  
_ _But I'm doing all I can  
_ _I'm ready to give this all I have  
_ _I'm ready to be amazed  
_ _'Cause I'm standing here alone  
_ _Trying to make this life my own  
_ _And nothing will keep this heart from beating  
_ _I'm still breathing_

* * *

"Maze!" Lucifer shouted as he made his way through Lux. "Ah, there you are."

The demon behind the bar did not look very happy as she glared at the man walking towards her.

"What?" Lucifer asked and took a seat on a nearby barstool. "No welcome home?"

Maze grabbed a bottle of expensive bourbon, slammed a glass in front of her boss and began pouring a generous amount. The Devil immediately perked up as he heard the splash of liquid.

"Thank you," Lucifer smiled and began to reach for the glass.

With cat-like reflexes, Maze snatched the half glass of bourbon away from the man sitting in front of her and took a long swig.

Lucifer frowned. "Not funny."

"Neither is leading me to believe that I was going to home," Maze said evenly.

The Devil responded lowly. "I can take you back anytime."

"What?" Maze asked and set the bourbon down. "What are you talking about?"

Lucifer only pointed upwards before disappearing.

With a growl, Maze stalked towards the elevator and angrily pushed the button. When she walked through the doors into the penthouse, Lucifer was reclining in a chair with his hands behind his head.

"You have your wings back?" she shouted, half angry but also half surprised.

Lucifer smirked.

"How?"

Ah, there was the question. Bringing up dear old Dad again. Thanks, Maze.

"My Father," Lucifer said stiffly.

Maze put her hands on her hips. "I was all set for Amenadiel to bring me back to Hell. I did everything you asked of me. The staff had been taken care off. As per your instructions they were all given two months' worth of pay and recommendations."

Lucifer was silent.

"I even checked in on your pet detective and her daughter," Maze glared. "Then you walk through those doors last night and collapse on your bed. What happened?"

The King of Hell sighed. "Detective Decker was in danger," he explained. "I asked my Father to let me save her."

"What did he ask in return?" Maze asked suspiciously. She knew that Heaven rarely worked deals without demanding something back.

"Nothing, I only asked to be sent back to save her. I was fully prepared to return to Hell afterwards."

"Then why are you here?"

Still a little bitter about earlier with the bourbon, Lucifer walked over to his bar and poured a glass of his own. He needed to find a way to stock Hell with better alcohol.

"Lucifer."

After taking a gulp he responded. "I hear you."

"Then answer me," Maze demanded.

Lucifer's eyes flashed red for an instant. "Remember who you're speaking to, Maze," he growled deeply.

Maze only nodded.

"I am on vacation, according to Dad," Lucifer continued after taking a breath. "Couple decades then I go back to ruling Hell."

"Couple decades, huh?" Maze whispered.

Lucifer eyed her. "If you want to go back so badly, Maze, I'll take you." He said and took another drink of bourbon.

He placed his glass on the bar and walked back over her while trying to figure out what she was thinking. Did he want to lose his right- hand demon? No, of course not. But he did want her to be happy, and if she wanted to go back, he would take her.

"No," Maze replied, her eyes hard. "I took an oath when you created me."

This Lucifer did not expect, he was so sure she would jump at the chance to go back.

"I told you I would protect you from all threats."

"Even ones I don't see coming," Lucifer finished her sentence and smiled. "I remember."

"So, if you're going to stay, then I will stay as well, someone has to watch your ass."

Lucifer chuckled. "That's my Mazie."

* * *

_Monday_

"Mommy?" Trixie asked as she stirred her bowl of cereal.

Chloe looked up from making a couple of sandwiches. "Yeah sweetie?"

"Are you going to see Lucifer today?"

It seemed that her daughter's fascination with the actual Devil hasn't wavered in the slightest. In all honesty, it was a mystery to the detective. She didn't understand why Trixie liked Lucifer so much, especially since it he made it quite clear that he hated children.

"Maybe," Chloe answered. "I hope I do."

A huge smile appeared on the small girl's face. "You do?"

Chloe set the knife she had been using in the sink.

"Trixie, honey, we have to leave in ten minutes. Eat your breakfast."

The smile didn't leave Trixie's face, but she still obeyed her mother.

"Okay, mommy."

Almost exactly ten minutes later, Chloe rushed out of her house, two lunch bags in one hand while the other searched for her keys. After getting Trixie situated in the back seat, she was running late and drove off, at slightly faster speed than she normally would have. Although, Lucifer still would have called her driving comparable to a "narcoleptic sloth."

Would he actually show up today? Chloe wasn't sure.

When the man returned from Hell, she was still wrapping her head around that by the way, he seemed different. But after their talk on Saturday, she though he was doing better. It was a lot to take in, not only did Heaven and Hell exist, her partner was the ruler of the latter.

Lucifer Morningstar: Lord and King of Hell.

It did have a nice ring to it, but it made Chloe really think for a second. Now she wasn't a particularly religious person, after all neither of her parents were, but she did know enough about the Christian religion.

She knew enough to know why Lucifer acted like he did.

" _All of humanity's sins are the Devil's fault, right?"_

He feels that the world's been against him from day one, seeing him as nothing but a villain.

Chloe knew better though. To her, Lucifer Morningstar was not the Lord of Hell, he was just Lucifer, club owner, borderline alcoholic, and her partner. Maybe the alcoholic part was wrong, she'd never seen him drink enough to even present the signs of intoxication.

"Okay honey," Chloe said as she dropped her daughter off at school. "Daddy is going to pick you up after you're done today. He's on vacation right now, so you'll be staying with him for a few days."

Trixie nodded. "Say hi to Lucifer for me."

"I will," the detective smiled and handed her daughter her lunch. "Have a good day, Monkey."

"I will, Mommy."

* * *

"He's on my desk."

Chloe had barely walked into the station when she spotted Lucifer sitting on her desk trying to balance a pencil on the bridge of his nose. And if that wasn't bad enough, a couple fellow officers were even cheering him on.

"Ah, there you are Detective," Lucifer said, his attention still on that stupid pencil. "Is that a case file in your hand?"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe flicked the item away, and found herself on the receiving end of a glare.

"What the bloody hell?" Lucifer squawked.

The detective wondered what she had done to deserve this. She breathed in deeply and held up the manila folder. "Come on, we have work to do."

Lucifer pushed himself to his feet. "Lead the way."

* * *

As the two were walking up to the crime scene, Lucifer could sense that something was wrong. There was a faint smell of sulfur in the air. He quickly took a quick scan around. If it was a demon or an escaped soul he could normally pinpoint them.

"Lucifer? You coming?"

After scanning the crowd one last time, Lucifer followed without a word.

The victim was a priest by the name of John Luther from a nearby church. Chloe started talking to another detective and a member of the forensics team.

"What was the cause of death?" Decker asked.

"Multiple bullet wounds to the torso," Detective Miller replied. "The man was new to the area. Just moved here a week ago. He most likely didn't know his killer. This was probably a mugging gone wrong or maybe he saw something he shouldn't have."

Chloe took a better look at the body. "His eyes are burned out."

Despite being several feet away, and being in the middle of a crime scene with several other people, Lucifer's hearing still picked up on her words. They made his blood ran cold. A demon must have escaped Hell. He growled below his breath. Amenadiel was supposed to be guarding the gates. What the hell was he doing?

He was about to join Detective Decker when he stopped. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end all at once. Lucifer turned around and zeroed in on a tall man in the crowd with dark green eyes and long brown hair. His eyes narrowed.

"Raum," Lucifer gasped. "Father dammit Amenadiel, can you do nothing bloody correctly?"

The man, well demon, separated himself from the crowd and began to walk away. Lucifer's eyes flashed red and began to follow.

"Hey Lucifer can you–?" Chloe turned around and stopped midsentence when she saw her partner stalking towards another man. Oh no, she had a bad feeling about this.

She quickly excused herself from Miller and chased after Lucifer. After a few seconds of following the pair, the brown-haired man broke into a sprint. The Devil let loose a monstrous snarl and took off after him.

"Lucifer!" Chloe shouted, but the club owner didn't hear her.

The two men were so far ahead of her she would have been surprised if had heard her cry. They were about one hundred meters in away when the other man disappeared up the side of a building. In a blink of an eye, Lucifer unfurled his wings in one fluid motion and flew up after his prey.

Jesus Christ.

Chloe stopped and tried to catch her breath and sighed.

Stairs it is then.

* * *

"Raum!" Lucifer roared as he tackled the demon to the ground.

"Ah, my lord," Raum replied as he took another punch to the face. "I was wondering when you and your pet detective would show up. Three hours, not bad."

Lucifer's eyes blazed. "How did low level demon like you get out?"

"Oh that," the demon smiled. "That was easy when…"

"When _what_?" The Devil snarled, his patience was running dangerously thin.

Raum's dark eyes moved to peer over his former boss's shoulder. "When I had help from an angel."

There was no time for Lucifer to even react before a body came hurdling out of the sky at him. He grunted in pain as he felt himself slam into the rooftop. A crushing sound could be heard as his skull was ground into the concrete.

This much raw power and ferocity could only mean one person.

Abaddon.

Shit.

Just his luck, he was up against the angel whose name literally translates to "destroyer." And who also has a hair trigger temper like no one's business.

Fucking Mondays.

Lucifer could feel the other angel's knee digging into his back as he lay pinned in place. This was just wonderful and quite frankly insulting. He tried moving but Abaddon just added more weight.

"Hello, brother," Abaddon hissed into the Devil's ear. "Missed me?"

"Piss off," Lucifer growled back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Abaddon smirked and stood up to his full height. He had long, black hair that reached to the middle of his back and amber eyes like a hawk. Now that he thought about it, Lucifer never liked Abaddon all that much because he thought his brother was way too uptight, hence the permanent scowl on his face.

"Bringing you back to Hell, of course."

"Dad gave me a pass," Lucifer said as he pushed himself to his feet. "Haven't you heard?"

The Destroyer shrugged. "That's just what Gabriel said. How do I know that message actually came from Father?"

"Gabriel is the _Messenger_ ," Lucifer growled, his temper almost at its breaking point. "He's the only one that dear old Dad does talks to anymore."

"We shall see," Abaddon replied smoothly.

Lucifer saw Raum move out of the corner of his eye. The demon had moved behind the Devil so the two traitors had him caught in the middle. Two on one, not great odds all things considering, but he never ran from a fight. At least he had left the detective at the crime scene. No reason for her to be caught up in his messed up family affairs.

Fine, if they wanted a fight, he'd give them one.

"So be it," Lucifer said sighed and released his wings. "Let's get this over with."

Without warning he blasted Raum with a wall of air, knocking the demon towards the edge of the rooftop. Smirking, Lucifer turned his attention to his brother, who honestly, was the real threat here.

Abaddon looked a little surprised.

"So," the rouge angel sneered. "Father gave you your wings back."

"Jealous?"

Abaddon narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, his black wings spread wide behind him. "Jealous of a piece of shit like you?" he shouted. "Never!"

The thing about the Angel of Destruction was, he was very powerful, but also insanely predictable with his attacks.

"A piece of shit who happens be Dad's favorite," Lucifer sneered as he avoided his brother's fist.

There was a snarl and Abaddon spun around brought his head forward. With the fighters being so close in proximity, it was impossible for Lucifer to dodge. He almost saw stars as the two angels collided painfully.

Lucifer backed up and dropped to one knee, holding his head in his hands. If nothing else his brother had a hard head that's for sure.

He heard Abaddon advance and rolled to the side to avoid another strike. While most of his brothers and sisters were physically strong, he preferred to be faster and more agile. He jumped to his feet and delivered a swift knee to Abaddon's torso.

Abaddon grunted in pain.

Lucifer didn't give his brother anytime to recover before hitting him with a right hook. The Destroyer hit the ground hard, leaving a sizeable dent in the stone.

"That all you got brother?" Lucifer mocked. His razor-sharp wing moved near his brother's throat.

Abaddon lashed out with his own set of wings. Acting purely on instinct, Lucifer dodged the attack by taking to air.

The Devil crossed his arms. "Can't you feathered assholes just leave me the bloody hell alone?"

"Unfortunately not, sire."

Lucifer turned his gaze down to the demon he'd nearly forgotten about since the beginning of the fight. He scoffed at the gun held in Raum's hand. Human weapons had no effect on angels, the demon should know that.

A gunshot rang through the air cutting through Lucifer's thoughts.

He waited for the impact, expecting to just shrug it off. Instead, Lucifer's eyes widened in shock when he felt the bullet rip through the right side of his chest. He looked down and watched as his white shirt slowly turned red.

It took a second before the pain set in.

Lucifer grit his teeth and had to steady himself so he didn't fall out of the sky.

"What?" he gasped. "How…?"

Raum smirked. "I brought some weapons forged in Hell topside and melted them down. Figured this was the only way I would even get a hit in."

"Coward," Lucifer spat, blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. "So that priest…"

"He was just to get your attention."

Lucifer ground his teeth. Another innocent life taken because of this stupid game his family insisted on playing. Just like Father Frank. Was all of humanity nothing but pawns?

"Time to go back," Abaddon growled as he regained his footing.

Raum nodded. "Indeed."

Every fiber of his being was on fire as Lucifer tried to move away from the pair, but his wings refused to listen. He heard more gunshots and braced himself. This time however, Lucifer couldn't stop a scream from escaping his lips as both of his wings were riddled with bullets.

Lucifer's vision began to cloud as the world began to tilt, and as much as he wanted to fight it, he couldn't. He felt his stomach lurch as his wings stopped working.

He was falling.

* * *

Chloe paced around the entrance of the building where Lucifer disappeared. As it turned out, it belonged to a business and was closed for the day due to an electrical outage. She was going to give him another five minutes before going back to the crime scene.

The sound of multiple gunshots caused the detective to look up. She gasped in horror as she recognized the body plummeting towards the earth.

"Lucifer!"

The detective threw her arms up to shield her face as the Devil came crashing down on top of a car, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Lucifer groaned as he lay indented in the metal, blood pooling around his body.

Chloe raced forward. "Lucifer!" she shouted as he reached him, taking in the sight of his bloodied wings "Oh my God."

"Please stop talking about him," Lucifer whispered as the edges of his vision started to go black.

"Lucifer, stay with me, okay?" Chloe said frantically. "Focus on my voice."

Lucifer blinked rapidly, trying to do what she said, but finding it increasingly difficult to do so. He smiled sadly, at least her face would be the last thing he'd see.

"Sorry, love," he replied, his eyes starting to close.

Chloe put her index and middle finger to his neck, trying to find a pulse. It was faint, but there. "Lucifer, I need you to keep your eyes open!"

She couldn't do anything but watch as his eyes slid shut and didn't re-open. Taking her thumb, she gently wiped away some of the blood from the corner of his mouth. Tears began to run down her cheeks at how broken he looked.

"Lucifer?" she whispered. "Lucifer, c'mon, this isn't funny."

He didn't respond.

Chloe looked around. She had only minutes to figure out what to do before people started to notice a man with huge wings lying on top of a crushed vehicle. What was she supposed to do? Pick him up? Lucifer was by no means a small man. If she had to guess, he was at least six feet three inches tall and probably weighed around 185 pounds. There was no way she would be able to move him in time.

She was starting to panic. Even if she were to call Dan he wouldn't get here before someone noticed the two of them.

Wait.

Gabriel. That was the name of the angel she met at her house a couple days ago. It was worth a shot, after all, she didn't have many options available.

After giving Lucifer one last look, Chloe closed her eyes and prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a day early since my fiancee is visiting on Sunday.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and get ready for a new episode Monday!


	6. Back To The Way I Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel answers Chloe's prayer.

_Put me back to the way I was though I'll never be the same  
_ _The air it moves like honey as I'm trying to get away  
_ _The little red car with the headlights off keeps coming back into my sight  
_ _But I'm still here and I will not go quietly into the night_

* * *

 "Lucifer, hold on," Chloe begged. "Please hold on."

She wasn't sure what people normally said when they prayed, she'd never had a reason to. But she was going to try anyway. Chloe didn't care who heard what she was thinking, she knew Lucifer had many brothers and sisters, she just wanted someone to help.

"Gabriel," Chloe whispered. "If you can hear me, Lucifer needs your help. Please."

Chloe opened her eyes, she wasn't expecting the angel to be standing there when she did, but she could hope. After taking one more look around she turned her attention back to her partner, who was looking worse by the second.

"You're looking at me with that _look_ ," Lucifer whispered slowly, blood still trickling from his lips.

At the sound of his voice, Chloe snapped to attention. "What look?" she replied soothingly, trying to keep her voice down.

Lucifer chuckled and then winced. "Like I'm a kicked puppy."

Chloe was going to respond and tell him to stop talking when a rush of wings cut her off. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a man was suddenly standing in front of Lucifer, his blue eyes wide.

"Gabriel," Chloe breathed. She couldn't believe it, he actually listened to her.

The dirty blonde archangel gently touched his brother's face. "Hello Chloe Decker," he said sadly, his eyes never leaving Lucifer. "I apologize for not arriving sooner."

Chloe shook her head. "It's okay, please, can you help him? We can't have people seeing him like this."

"You're right," Gabriel nodded. "Can you help me get him standing?"

It took a bit, but the two eventually got the Devil to his feet. At this point Lucifer had lost consciousness again, which Chloe counted as a blessing, because his injuries looked excruciating. The pain alone would probably have killed a normal human being.

Gabriel hooked one of his brother's arms around his neck and held him close, careful to not jostle his wings. His normally bright blue eyes were filled with tears at Lucifer's state. Never in all his years has he seen his brother this broken. Sure, there were times where Lucifer and Michael would occasionally engage in one of their childish fights, but they never came out of it with anything worse than a black eye or a broken rib.

"Where am I taking him?" Gabriel asked as Chloe walked over to him.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Gabe's waist and thought for a second. She had more medical supplies at her house, but she couldn't take the risk of Dan bringing Trixie over. There was no way she could let her daughter see Lucifer like this, it would devastate her.

"His penthouse."

Gabriel nodded. "Hold on tight, Chloe. This might feel a little…odd."

How bad could it be? The detective rolled her eyes.

Almost immediately after thinking those words, Chloe instantly regretted it. It felt like the largest roller coaster she'd ever been on multiplied by one hundred. But as soon as the feeling started it ended. Chloe opened her eyes and she was standing in the middle of Lucifer's penthouse.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she ran into the bathroom in search of anything that could be used to bind or clean Lucifer's wings while Gabriel slowly lowered his brother onto the couch.

"Oh Luci…" he mumbled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I ask myself that some question every day," Chloe smiled sadly.

Gabriel chuckled. "He always was a handful, even as a kid."

There were so many questions Chloe wanted answered about that sentence, but they would have to wait.

"I couldn't find anything. Not surprising since he's an immortal archangel," Chloe said as she dropped to her knees next to the couch. "I'll make a run to the store."

Gabriel laid his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from standing back up. "Stay with him," he replied. "Just tell me what to look for."

A second after Chloe explained what she needed, Gabriel disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving her alone with Lucifer.

She began to carefully remove his shirt so she could at least wipe some of the blood away before Gabe returned.

God, there was so much blood.

Chloe left his side and walked back into the bathroom. She grabbed every towel she could find and brought them back into the living room. Luckily most of the bullets went clean through his wings, but there was still one embedded in his chest.

"Oh God," Chloe sighed when she realized someone was going to have to dig that out.

"Told you to stop talking about him," Lucifer mumbled as he tried to open his eyes.

Chloe gave him a half smile. "Sorry."

Lucifer looked down at his bare chest and smirked. "Couldn't wait to get me out of my clothes, Detective?"

Somethings never change.

His normal quips would have annoyed her any other day, but seeing him deliver them as he was covered in his own blood and fighting to stay awake, was another thing entirely. It was… surreal.

"Lucifer," Chloe said, "Who did this to you?"

Lucifer grimaced when she ran the towel over his abdomen. Right, that happened.

"Brother," he responded softly, his eyes blank with pain. Before he could get a name out, his eyes slid shut again.

Chloe stopped when she noticed the change in his voice. "Lucifer?"

The flapping of wings interrupted her, as Gabriel returned, a plastic bag hanging off his arm.

"You humans are fascinating," the archangel said as he emptied the contents on the ground. "So many of you waiting in line, yet so few cashiers."

Chloe was going to respond when she heard the elevator doors opening. She turned around to see Maze stalking towards them, looking quite murderous.

"Mazikeen!" Gabe said happily.

"Stuff it, Feathers," Maze growled at the angel. "Where were you when this happened?" She said and turned to the detective.

Chloe stood up, she didn't like the way Maze was insinuating that this was her fault. "He can fly!" she cried and threw her hands in the air. "He flew up a building for God's sake! How was I supposed to follow him?"

"Chill out Decker," the demon said trying to defuse the situation, she didn't mean to come off so strong. "So, this happened when you were nowhere near him?"

The detective narrowed her eyes. What was Maze trying to say?

"Answer me," Mazikeen said, there was no malice in her voice, only concern for the being she quite literally followed through the gates of Hell.

"Yes," Chloe replied. "Why?"

Maze diverted her eyes. "You can ask him that when he wakes up. It's not my place to tell you, but I do need you to go downstairs while I work on him."

Chloe was going to argue but Gabriel put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Something was going on, and she wasn't on the same page. She nodded slowly and made her way to the elevator. After giving Lucifer one last look she pushed the button.

When the doors closed, Gabriel turned to the ex-torturer. "You think sending her away will really help?"

Maze grabbed a bottle of antiseptic. "Lucifer is vulnerable around her," she explained as she started to clean his wounds. "That means he could die if she was standing too near to him. All I'm doing is giving his angelic healing ability time to kick in. Once he's out of the woods she can come back in."

That information baffled the archangel. He's never heard of that happening.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked her quietly.

Maze started to disinfect a pair of tweezers. "I'm going to need you to hold him down, from the looks of it, there's still a bullet lodged in his chest and it needs to come out. And if what Chloe said is true, that she wasn't close to him when he was shot, that means that the bullet was forged in Hell."

The Messenger only nodded and moved towards the couch.

"Ready?" Maze asked. "Because this is going to hurt like a bitch."

* * *

Chloe sat at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey that she wasn't even sure if she wanted but felt like she needed. As she stared into the amber depths, she couldn't help feeling confused and slightly angry. Why did Maze send her away and what was Lucifer hiding from her?

Didn't he trust her?

She started to bring the glass to her lips when a sudden scream caused her to almost drop it back on the bar. The detective's head snapped up towards the ceiling, as another ear-piercing howl echoed from the top of the tower. Chloe pushed the whiskey away, she didn't feel like drinking anymore.

There were at least three floors separating Lux from Lucifer's penthouse, and it scared her that she could hear his screams through all of them.

Fifteen minutes passed before the elevator doors opened, revealing a very tired looking Gabriel sporting a fresh cut on his lower lip. He made a motion with his hand, signaling it was all right for Chloe to come back up. She didn't waste any time, already half way off the bar stool when the doors had opened.

"What happened to you?" Chloe asked as the elevator started to move.

The archangel shrugged and wiped a bit of blood away with his sleeve. "Nothing much, big bro just caught me with his elbow."

Chloe was going to ask him if he was okay, but the elevator stopped on the top floor. When the doors opened, she couldn't help but gasp at the destruction. The coffee table was nothing more than splinters, and the rest of the furniture didn't fare much better. And in the middle of all of it, lay her partner.

"He's fine, Decker," Maze said. "He just needs to sleep it off."

After kneeling down next to Lucifer, Chloe could not agree with the demon. He looked anything but fine to her.

"Trust me, he's fine."

Chloe made a face. Was she really that transparent?

"Yes you are."

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned back to the angel on the floor. His wings had disappeared which she hoped was a good sign, because the last time she laid eyes on them, they were covered in so much blood they were almost stained pink. Her eyes then moved to his chest, which was wrapped in bandages.

She hated seeing him like this.

Even before she found out he was a celestial being, Lucifer always gave off an air of invincibility. He was so confident in everything he did, it was almost mesmerizing. The way he held himself practically screamed superiority.

When everyone in her department, including Dan, refused to work with her, Lucifer had gracefully stepped out of the shadows with a smile and a one-liner. Yes, he was a pain in the ass most on good days, and a downright bastard on bad ones, but he was _her_ partner. He always had her back.

And now he needed her.

"Can you help me move him to his bed?" Chloe said and looked in Maze's direction.

Maze glanced at the archangel in the corner and nodded. "We got this."

Ever so gently, Maze and Gabriel managed to carry Lucifer into his room and deposit him onto his bed without him waking. Chloe sat down next to him, the mattress dipping under the added weight, but still Lucifer didn't move.

Chloe brushed away a few strands of hair from his forehead and frowned when she felt how cold he was.

"Don't worry," Gabriel said quietly. "His wings are healing, and unfortunately that takes a lot of energy, even for an archangel."

All right, starting tomorrow, she was going to work on her poker face, because apparently, everyone could read her like an open book.

Gabriel chuckled. "Yes, while you are incredibly easy to read when you are stressed," he said while slowly tapping his temple. "I can read minds."

"Oh," was all the detective could utter. What more could you say to that?

The archangel's smile faded as he turned his attention back to his older brother. Suddenly in that instant, the blonde angel looked older. The near constant half-smile was replaced with a solemn line and his blue eyes were dark. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Did you know," the angel responded and pulled up a chair. "That Lucifer was the one who taught me to fly?"

Chloe stopped stroking the side of Lucifer's face and turned to face the younger angel. Of course, she didn't know that, but she knew that Gabriel wasn't really looking for an answer from her.

"He was the oldest by a few thousand years. Actually, if you look outside," Gabriel smiled and pointed out the window. "Most of the stars were made by him. A few have run their course, but you get the idea."

Slowly grabbing her partner's hand, Chloe tried to picture him dotting the night sky with light. It brought a smile to her lips.

"He was the Light Bringer, Bringer of Dawn, Shining One, The Morning Star. Your planet Venus, the brightest object in the east, was actually my creation for Lucifer. It was a gift," Gabriel said, sliding a hand through his hair. "It nearly killed me when Father cast him out."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "He's your brother, of course you care for him."

"He didn't deserve what happened to him, and he doesn't deserve this either," the archangel replied and leaned back in his chair.

"Gabriel, this isn't your fault," Chloe urged. "It was whoever did this to him."

"I will find them."

The detective looked back at Lucifer before sighing.

"Start with one of your siblings."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he rose to his feet. "What?"

"When you were gone, Lucifer told me that it was one of his brothers who attacked him."

The sheer anger on Gabriel's face almost made Chloe feel sorry for the angel who attacked her partner. Almost. Before she could open her mouth to ask him where he was going, Gabriel's wings appeared and he was gone, leaving her alone with an unconscious Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am so excited about tomorrow's episode! 
> 
> I will also try to have the next chapter up soon. I've hit a bit of a writer's block and playing hours of Pokemon Moon is not really helping, although it is a blast so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Let me know what you think. I've been a huge fan of the Lucifer comic and ever since the TV show aired I wanted to write something but have been way too busy.
> 
> I do not have a beta reader, so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know. I also haven't written anything in like three years, so I'm extremely rusty. Like it's not even funny.
> 
> Nicholls


End file.
